FR-A-2 455 489 describes a similar method, but which is limited to a very specialized application of machining relatively thin sheet that does not have the mechanical strength of workpieces machined in accordance with the present invention. In particular, in the prior art, one of the tools is fixed: if such means were used in implementing the method of the present invention, then the workpiece would be deformed in a manner incompatible with the desired machining accuracy.
At present, the kind of finishing machining to which the present invention applies is done by hand by workers who are particularly skilled, and in particular who are capable of polishing by grinding the edges of the two ends of each bore in a group of 50 to 100 bores through a fixing flange used in the manufacture of an aircraft jet engine, for example.
In spite of their competence and dexterity, it is clear that worker cannot ensure that the final shapes of edges finished in this way are completely uniform.
The invention therefore seeks to provide an addition to the above-specified method, thereby making the method suitable for obtaining machining accuracy and for avoiding any undesired deformation, while, naturally, ensuring that the repetitive nature of the machining is automated.